A Kitten Romance
by talinsquall
Summary: Leon's idea of relationships primarily come from novels. Unfortunately, Cloud's never read them. Cloud/Leon. Yaoi, Out of Character Leon, Slight Non-con, Light Bondage, Lemon, Cursing. 2nd Revision 4/21/09.


A/N: I'm still on my official mental siesta, but I found this little drabble on my hard drive. I was about to delete it. I truly wrote this one sleepless night and completely forgot about it. Scary. One-shot. Obviously. Published 1/31/09. Revised 4/21/09

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts

Summary: Leon's idea of relationships primarily come from novels. Unfortunately, Cloud's never read them.

Pairings: Cloud/Leon (Squall)

Warnings: Yaoi, Little Bondage, Non-con (but not really, you'll see), ORAL SEX, Misunderstanding Chocobo, Submissive Crying Lion, Cursing

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fan fiction.

A Kitten Romance

XXX

Leon woke up a lot of different ways in his short life. This would truly be a new experience.

Leon lay naked. Being a proud prude from birth, he found this odd, in itself. He always went to sleep with a full set of neatly ironed pajamas on.

The favorite leather belt, which usually went around his waist, had been wrapped around his forearms tight, leaving him absolutely no room to free them.

Cloud Strife was in his bedroom.

Leon never saw Cloud, except in the Marketplace, or when he bothered him in the Computer Room.

Since Cloud hadn't changed in his demeanor, after falling back down from defeating Sephiroth, Leon believed things would stay the same. Apparently, Cloud didn't get the notice.

Leon moaned, when Cloud moved his hand.

Apparently, Cloud didn't get the notice Leon wasn't gay. He currently had one of Leon's legs slung over his shoulder, with one finger deep inside his rectum.

Leon emitted a little scream. "Wha-What did you do?"

Cloud had crooked his finger, brushing against something inside Leon's body. "Found your prostate gland. Sorry if you feel uncomfortable. You're not really talkative, when we meet in public."

Moaning, Leon felt Cloud introduce a second lubricated finger inside of his canal. "So you decided this would be a b-b-better.. Oh! Ah!..approach?"

"I don't have a lot of time, so I figured I'd kill two birds with one stone."

"What do you mean? Oh! Oh! Mmmm."

"Not important right now. You sure you're not gay?" Cloud methodically massaged Leon's prostate in earnest.

Leon yelled. "Y-y-yes! Oh! Yes! N-n-n-ot gay! Oh! Oh! Ah!"

"Huh. Could've fooled me. Well, like you keep reminding me in public, I'm sort of dim. Maybe if I add another finger."

Yelling louder, Leon writhed, while a third finger filled him, abusing his prostate. So much pleasure! His erection drooled non-stop against lower abdominal muscles.

"You really sure you're not gay? By the way you're acting, sure seems that way."

"Fu-Fuck you! No-Ah! Ah! Oh! Not! Gay! Ah! Ah!"

"Actually, it would be the other way around. Oh, that looks uncomfortable. Let's fix that." Cloud leaned over, and began to suck Leon's erection hard.

Leon's yells became wails. The pads of Cloud's strong fingers continued to press against his prostate.

Before long, Leon's orgasm hit, and he released into Cloud's mouth.

Cloud did not stop suckling, until Leon lay empty. Removing fingers, he allowed Leon's leg to fall to the bed. "Not gay?"

Pouting, Leon glared, drawing long legs up to cover his nakedness. "No, and I never will be. So take this belt off, and go away."

Cloud's Mako-blue eyes lit up the room with their glow.

Leon suddenly realized, except for his missing gloves, Cloud sat fully clothed.

Leon inhaled, when Cloud moved closer. However, he exhaled with dismay, when Cloud freed his arms. He shook his head to himself. Cloud just did what he asked for.

Leon watched Cloud walk calmly into the bathroom, away from him, to wash his hands. He bit his lower lip hard to stifle the mew of disappointment.

Without a backward glance, Cloud opened the bedroom door to leave.

Leon's blue-grey eyes filled with hot tears. "Wait! Where are you going!?!"

An emotionless Cloud halted, without turning around. "I'm doing what you always wanted. I'm going away. I received a message from Phil at the Coliseum. He thinks, with my success in the Paradox Games, he should be able to build a whole tournament around me."

Leon's hands twisted in the bedsheets. "But! Uh. Um. What if Sephiroth comes back?"

Cloud still didn't turn around."Oh, you won't have to worry about him. After our last fight, Aerith told him our old friend Zack finally wiggled his way out of the Lifestream. Sephiroth went to find him. After he and Zack get married, they're going to live together at the Coliseum. Also, you won't have to worry anymore, about me harassing you in the Computer Room. I'm not coming back. I'll leave you alone for good. Anyway, my Gummi Ship flight's leaving in about five minutes. I better get going. Bye."

Cloud felt a strong fist hit his back hard. The one hit was soon followed by a flurry of fists, along with the rising sound of sobbing.

Turning around, Cloud caught Leon's fist, by the wrist, before it hit his eye. He then caught the other wrist, when the punch soon followed. After kissing both fists, he held them against his chest.

Cloud's eyebrows furrowed, with confusion. Eyes gazing at a sobbing Leon. "Squall? What's wrong? I'm doing what you wanted. I'm leaving you alone."

Leon buried his head in Cloud's chest. Without enhanced hearing, Cloud never would have made out his next words, through the muffled tears. "You're not doing it right! You're supposed to fight for me until I give in! You're not supposed to leave! Stupid!"

Cloud shook his head. Picking Leon up like a bride, he walked back to the bed, and sat down with Leon in his lap. "Tell me again why I'm stupid, for doing what you told me to do, for almost three years?"

Sitting away from Cloud's chest, Leon met Cloud's questioning gaze, with his own grey-blue tear-filled eyes.

Cloud couldn't help himself. Leaning in, He licked Leon's tears away, while petting his back.

Closing his eyes, Leon reveled in Cloud's caresses. "I'm supposed to say no, denying you everything you want, until you break me down emotionally. In the end, I give in."

Cloud's crinkled forehead, of confusion, met Leon's firm gaze. "Now that's stupid. Where the hell did you get ideas like that from? Not only does that frustrate the guy that loves you, it pisses him off. You make the guy want to leave, just to get away from the constant pain of rejection."

Lower lip stuck out, Leon's firm gaze faltered, in light of Cloud's truthful statement. Suddenly realizing he sat nude in Cloud's lap, he blushed, and demurely covered his lap with both hands. "When I read Matron's romance novels, in the Orphanage growing up, that's how all the stories were. The books always ended happily with marriages, a houseful of babies, and the husband loving the wife forever."

Grinning at his little prude, Cloud kissed his red cheek. He whispered into Leon's ear. "Is that what you want with me, Kitten? Marriage, a houseful of babies, and me loving you forever?"

Blushing even harder, Leon refused to meet Cloud's smiling eyes. Nodding furiously, he followed this with a thump to one strong shoulder. "You didn't do it right! I did everything the books said, but you planned on leaving me alone anyway! You're mean and stupid!"

Laughing, Cloud held fast to his pummeling Kitten. He waited, until Leon simmered down, and began to respond to his soft caresses.

Cloud nuzzled Leon's neck. "Kitten. You have to remember. I grew up in a little mountain village. We were lucky to even get old, used schoolbooks. I barely read as an Infantryman. I was then locked up with a mad scientist for five years. I never read a romance novel in my life."

When Leon turned his head, Cloud rewarded him with a deep kiss. After releasing the plumped lips, so Leon could breathe, he kissed Leon's eyelids. "I'm sorry, Cloud. My mistake. I forgot. You're not stupid. I'm stupid, for letting things go this far, for so long. Forgive me?"

Cloud licked and nipped Leon's neck. "Depends. You going to have sex with me?"

Swiftly inhaling, Leon slapped Cloud across the face. "Pervert! You don't have one romantic bone in your body! Do you?"

Instead of being mad, Cloud laughed out loud. Leon always reacted this way to his lewd comments and suggestions. He figured the slap had become an automatic reflex for his Kitten.

Laying Leon down on the bed, a grinning Cloud stood up to remove his clothing. His grin became even wider, seeing his Kitten blatantly checking him out. "Sorry. I'll catch up on my reading later."


End file.
